1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an apparatus for outputting a look-up table (LUT) that maps an input domain pixel coordinate system of an input image to an output domain pixel coordinate system of an output image, and an apparatus and a method for displaying a panoramic image using an output LUT.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of displaying a panoramic image may spatially stitch input images obtained by capturing a target space which is divided into areas using a plurality of cameras and may thus provide a broad angle of view greater than an angle of human view.
Here, geometric correction may need to be performed on the input images obtained through the cameras to generate a seamless panoramic image. When generating a panoramic image using a plurality of high-resolution input images, a panoramic image may not be readily generated in real time due to a time used for large-scale image processing.
In addition, when displaying a panoramic image through a plurality of monitors or beam projectors, a geometrical change may occur in a panoramic image during the displaying. Thus, geometric correction may also be necessary to display a seamless panoramic image through the monitors or the beam projectors.
However, when displaying the panoramic image generated using the input images through the monitors or the beam projectors, simultaneously performing both the geometric correction on the input images for generating the panoramic image and the geometric correction for displaying the panoramic image may be necessary, and thus an amount of an operation or a computation used for image processing may increase and the panoramic image may not be displayed in real time.
Thus, there is a desire for a method of minimizing an operation used for geometric correction on input images for generating a panoramic image and geometric correction for displaying the panoramic image.